Hot Tub Love Machine
by dfriendly
Summary: The Pendragons get a hot tub. Shenanigans ensue. Modern AU. GwenxArthur.


**Title:** Hot Tub Love Machine

**Fandom:** _Merlin_

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur, Morgana

**Rating:** R

**Word Count:** 604

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_. All I possess is my adoration for it.

**Summary:** The Pendragons get a hot tub. Shenanigans ensue. Modern AU.

**Author's notes: **Written for the Fluff Fest at the LJ comm thefuturequeen. The prompt was "Gwen/anyone, HOT TUB. (or hot springs? Modern day or non-modern day is fine)" I loled the first time I saw the prompt. And it just tempted meeeee.

The title for this fic insisted itself upon me. I'm sure you know its 'inspiration'.

Not Brit-picked.

llllllllll

Morgana doesn't know that her best friend and adoptive brother have secretly snogged several times.

Just like she isn't aware that Gwen and Arthur are playing footsie underneath the turbulent water of the hot tub recently installed in the Pendragon household.

Arthur relocates from the opposite corner to right next to Gwen under the pretense of grabbing another beer. And there he stays, his unoccupied hand resting on Gwen's knee out of Morgana's view.

Twenty more minutes pass of Morgana talking about her thesis, getting more and more rambling as the alcohol sets in. Gwen at least tries to participate in the conversation, despite the distracting circles his pointer is tracing on the inside of her thigh. Whereas Arthur just nods along and sips his drink.

Finally, Morgana deems it time to go to bed, taking a last swig of her beer. "I suppose I don't want to be too hungover tomorrow if I'm going to work on my paper some more." She steps out of the hot tub and wraps a towel around her shoulders. "Night, guys."

Arthur and Gwen turn their heads, watching her go through the French doors until she is out of sight.

Arthur clears his throat. "So…"

"So," she repeats, smiling coyly. Then her warm, damp fingers reach up to lace through his hair, pulling his head down as she leans into him.

Arthur blindly sets his beer down behind him, before moving his hands to her hips. He angles toward her to kiss her better, trying to get as close as possible. Suddenly he's very aware of her body – and his – since they've always remained fully clothed in their past snogging sessions. But now they are half-dressed… and wet.

His skin's beginning to feel over-heated in the warm water, but it's a good heat. It overwhelms him, and the sight of Guinevere in her swimsuit has been tempting him all night. So he's more than pleased when she takes him by surprise to straddle his lap.

She splays her hands over his shoulders, biceps, and pectorals, making him wonder if he wasn't the only one taking notice of the other's body. In response, he grips her tighter, fingers roving down to massage her bum, hesitantly at first but spurred on by her content hums.

Their skin slides slickly across each other, so he moves his hands up her back, naked except for the strings of her bikini top. She follows the press of his hands and leans into his body, finding his throat with her mouth. He tilts his head back and groans, pulling her to him so that her breasts are crushed against his chest and her pelvis is deliciously close to him. Her teeth graze just the right spot and his hips jerk forward involuntarily.

She draws back, making him think that he's taken it too far – even though his body's reaction to what she's doing isn't _entirely_ his fault. Except that she's smiling, reaching behind her, and pulling at the lower string of her bikini top until the two triangles of material are just hanging there unsecured. Then she yanks the knot at her neck free, making Arthur swallow thickly as her top falls free.

Gwen drops her top behind her, biting the side of her lip and watching as his mouth falls open. He meets her eyes, his face cracking into a grin as she recaptures his lips.

While Arthur's hands creep up her torso to their goal and Guinevere slowly grinds into his growing erection, he decides that Morgana's earlier suggestion to hang out in the hot tub had been a fantastic idea.


End file.
